No Princess
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Being Daddy's little Princess all her life, Alex is shocked when her "happy ending" turns for the worst. She dreads to see her own daughter be mislead the way she was. One Shot. Rated T.


**No Princess **

**Um ya so just a quick little one shot that I did because of a song I heard. Link will be in my profile- it's pretty sweet. Anyways read and review! **

_The young man sat in the rocking chair with a large book in his lap and a small girl taking up the room that was left. He smiled down as he read from the pages "And so the Prince and Princess were married. And they lived happily ever after."_

_"Another one Papa! Please?" the little girls dark blue eyes seemed to beg._

_All he could do was smile "It is past your bedtime already Alex. But I promise- tomorrow night."_

_Alvin lifted Alex off his lap and placed her on the ground where she watched him put away her book with a pouty expression. He cocked an eyebrow "Don't pout Alex. A princess wouldn't do such a thing." he walked over and lifted her into bed and under the covers._

_Alex stared up at her father with curious eyes "Am I a Princess?"_

_"You are my Princess. The grandest princess in all the world."_

_She giggled "Will I live happily ever after Papa?"_

_Alvin smiled softly and kissed Alex on her forehead "I'm sure you will, there is no doubt in my mind." He then moved to shut off the lights when he said "Good night Princess."_

_Alex smiled and yawned "Good night Papa." _

_

* * *

_

Alex gritted her teeth as she stood there across the table from her husband "You... you did this?" she was furious, but also extremely hurt. She would have never expected it from him, never from Sam. The innocent geeky boy she once knew- a cheater? It was unbelievable to her.

Sam hesitated and gulped "Alex... let me explain."

"There is no explanation!" she roared. Tears began to flow down her cheeks but her voice did not falter. "I should have known! I should have known that you and Skye-"

"You're going to scare Ariel." Sam said calmly.

"How dare you!" she continued. "How dare you try to bring your daughter into this to hide behind!"

Sam frowned "Alex you're branding me like a murderer or something..."

Alex leaned across the table, her vision blurred by tears "Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough for you Sam!"

"No... no!" he insisted walking over to her slowly and putting a hand on her shoulder "Please hun, sit down..."

Alex pulled away "Don't tell me what to do!"

Sam watched her storm upstairs and followed to see her yank out a suitcase "Oh hun, where are you going?"

He felt his stomach knot when Alex looked at him and laughed clearly amused, "Me? I'm not going anywhere."

Sam was stunned and stepped forward slightly "You... you can't just kick me out!"

"Oh can't I?"she scoffed back chucking the filled suitcase in front of him.

"You're being irrational right now."

"Am I? I am staying here with my daughter. You can go wherever you like- I frankly don't care."

Sam bit his lip picking up the bag slowly, knowing that there was no arguing with Alex once she'd made up her mind. Alex had followed him to the front door to see him go, irritated when he stopped on the porch and turned to face her.

"I love you."

"I wish I could believe you." she whispered before shutting the door on him.

Alex leaned with her back against the door and slid down it slowly letting out a long breath before bursting out into uncontrollable sobs.

It wasn't until she heard soft, hesitant, footsteps did she stop and contain herself. She looked up to see Ariel, a mere four year old, peering at her worried.

"Mama?" she whispered walking closer.

Alex wiped the tears from her face and held her arms out "Come here Ariel. It's alright."

And so the young child did as she was told, and was wrapped into her mother's arms. "Can... can you read me a story Mama? I can't sleep anymore..."

Alex looked at Ariel and forced a small smile before standing up and going back upstairs with her to her room.

Ariel ran over and picked up the large book of fairytales that Alvin had kept and given to his granddaughter. "One of these Mama. Please?"

Alex nodded and took the book opening it up on her lap, letting Ariel sit where ever there was room. She read through the whole story and looked to Ariel at the end when they both said "And so the Prince and Princess were married. And they lived happily ever after."

Ariel giggled "Grandpa says that was your favorite story when you were my age."

"It was." Alex nodded. "Now come on, try to sleep."

Ariel frowned and Alex smirked "Don't pout dear, princesses wouldn't do so."

The young child got into bed slowly but kept an eye on Alex the whole time "Am I a Princess?"

"You are my Princess." Alex smiled softly tucking the girl in. "Mine, and mine alone."

As Alex headed over to shut off the lights Ariel asked "Will I live happily ever after- like in the stories?"

This question stopped Alex in her tracks. She had asked her father the very same question years ago. This night's events would point everything against a positive response- she didn't want to lie to Ariel, but she didn't want to crush her dreams either.

Alex turned her head and gave off a loving smile "Maybe, just maybe."

**The End**


End file.
